Abracadabra
''Abracadabra ''is a recurring song in the show. It is performed by Korean group ''Brown eyed girls ''and it serves as a theme song for various fashion shows and photo shoots in the show. original lyrics 이러다 미쳐 내가 여리여리 착하던 그런 내가 너 때문에 돌아 내가 독한 나로 변해 내가 널 닮은 인형에다 주문을 또 걸어 내가 그녀와 찢어져 달라고 고 every night I`ll be with you do you love her do you love her 매일 나의 꿈 속에 do you love me do you love me bring bring 너를 내게 가져다 줘 뭐라도 난 하겠어 더한 것도 하겠어 빙빙 도는 나의 fantasy에 모든걸 걸겠어 널 내가 내가 갖겠어 못참아 더는 내가 이러다가 정신을 놓쳐 내가 도대체 왜 너란 애가 내 마음에 박혀 니가 찢겨진 사진에다 주문을 또 걸어 내가 그녀가 떨어져 달라고 고 every night I`ll be with you do you love her do you love her 매일 나의 꿈 속에 do you love me do you love me bring bring 너를 내게 가져다줘 뭐라도 난 하겠어 더한 것도 하겠어 빙빙 도는 나의 fantasy에 모든걸 걸겠어 널 내가 내가 갖겠어 I`m in the Voodoo lsland 널 되찾기 위한 plan 매일같이 이렇게 날 울린 널 향한 마지막 step 그녀의 손을 잡고 그녀와 입을 맞추고 그런 너를 상상조차 하기 싫어 이 주문에 염원을 실어 랄랄랄랄랄라 랄랄랄라 랄랄랄랄랄라 랄랄랄라 랄랄랄라 랄랄랄라 아브라카다브라 다 이뤄져라 Let`s go uh uhuhuh ha hahaha 네게 주문을 걸어봐 I'm like a supervisor 널 통제하는 kaiser 내게서 벗어날 수 없어 bring bring 너를 내게 가져다줘 뭐라도 난 하겠어 더한것도 하겠어 빙빙 도는 나의 fantasy에 모든걸 걸겠어 널 내가 내가 갖겠어 이러다 미쳐 내가 여리여리 착하던 그런 내가 너 때문에 돌아 내가 독한 나로 변해 내가 cool한척 하는 내가 놀라워라 이런 내가 아닌척 널 만나러 가도 도 translation I used to be nice, soft and tender but if I keep going crazy like this you'll change me into something bad I have put a spell again on a puppet that looks like you I beg you to break up with her break up with her every night I'll be with you Do you love her? Do you love her? everyday I dream of you do you love me? do you love me? bring, bring i want to hold you in my arms i will do anything and even more bling bling you are my fantasy I'll put everything in stake to have you I need to stop thinking about you because I can't take it no more in the name of God, why do you worry? you're stuck in my heart! I've put a spell again on the torn picture of us I beg you drop her drop her every night i feel with you do you love her? do you love her? every day in my dreams do you love me? do you love me? bring, bring i want to hold you in my arms i will do anything and even more bling bling you are my fantasy I'll put everything on stake to have you i'm the boo in the island i do it for the sake for my plan to get you back almost everyday I want to break up with you, my last step towards you she holds your arm and she kisses your lips and i hate it that you are in her imagination in this spell i have the desire to hold you lalalalala lalalala lalalalalalala lalalalala lalalala lalalala abracadabra gone is all of this Let's go uh uhuhuh! ha hahaha! Yeah, I'll cast a spell again I`m like a supervisor I control you, I’m am the emperor You can’t get away from me from me Bring, bring I want to hold you in my arms I will do anything and even more Bling, bling You are my fantasy, yeah I'll put everything on stake to have you I used to be nice, soft and tender, but if I keep going crazy like this You'll change me into something bad I pretend to be cool I'm amazed by all of this Pretending to leave and go meet someone yeah Category:Songs Category:Background songs Category:Songs in Korean